


The man of my dreams

by Fangirls_life



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dreams, M/M, Phan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9542891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirls_life/pseuds/Fangirls_life
Summary: High school Soulmate AU in which you can share dreams with your soulmate, but you can see only silhouettes of each other.AKAAnother soulmate fanfic nobody asked for.





	

_Phil was running. He didn't know how long and he didn't know where he was going, but he knew he had to run. They were right behind him. And he had to get away. He didn't know who they were, but he knew he had to get away from them. Then he saw an old, abandoned building so he came in. He quickly locked the door and ran away. But the door didn't stop them. He ran into the first room and closed the door. This time he knew it won't stop them so he started looking for another way out. But the room was empty. There wasn't anything just one window. He looked out and saw he wasn't very high. So he decided to jump out. He climbed out, but before he jumped, he saw someone in the next building. He didn't know who was that. He just saw a silhouette. But he could see it's a boy. He was also climbing out of the window. Then he stopped and for a moment they were just looking at each other. Then they looked away and the boy jumped. Phil jumped too and he was falling and falling and falling..._

 

And then he woke up. He was in his room lying in his bed. He looked at his phone and saw it was just 3 am. Again. This happened already third night in a row. He didn't know what that dream meant, but he knew the silhouette in his dream was his soulmate. He didn't know who that was, but he could tell it was a boy. He was't surprised because he knew he's gay for a long time. But why did he saw him now? He wasn't there before. Phil knew there wasn't any point in thinking about this at 3 am so he tried to sleep again, but he already knew he won't fall asleep again. 

* * *

 Dan woke up in his bed and thanks to the dream and the fact that was still dark he was really scared. But he was also excited. He just saw his soulmate for the first time! He wanted to call his friend Pj and tell him about it. Pj found his soulmate Chris a few months ago and from that moment they were inseparable. Dan wanted something like that. Someone who could be there for him every time he was sad, happy or just when he wanted someone to cuddle with, but especially someone who would love him. Before this night he didn't think there's someone for him. Not everybody gets a soulmate and Dan always thought he is one of those unlucky people. But this night proved him wrong. He took his phone but then saw it was just 3 am so he decided not to call Pj because he would probably kill him if he woke him up in the middle if the night. So Dan lied back to bed and tried to sleep again. 

Dan wasn't surprised that he didn't sleep at all but morning came faster than he thought. He couldn't wait to get to school - he never thought he would say something like that - and tell Pj and Phil about his dream. And about his soulmate. He quickly took shower, ate breakfast as fast as he possibly could and ran to school. He didn't even care what he was wearing and that was very important thing for Dan. But not today. Today he just grabbed the first skinny jeans and black shirt he found. When he came to school he saw Pj and Phil talking about something but then Phil left before Dan could come any closer. Pj turned around and saw Dan was coming. 

"Hi Dan, why are you so excited?"

"Oh my God Pj you won't believe what happened! Where's Phil?"

"Ehm.. He had to go, didn't do his math homework so he needs to do it now. What happened?"

"I'm so happy oh my God I can't even- I can't- I just can't"

"Okay Dan calm down! I'm listening to you now tell me what happened."

"Well tonight I had this very strange dream, someone was chasing me and then I jumped out the window bot that's now important! The important part is that i saw my SOULMATE! I'm so happy! I always thought i won't find a soulmate but now I saw him! I can't believe it!I actually have a soulmate! Oh my God I- I can't even think now! How am I gonna find him? Oh God what if I won't find him?! Pj what do I do?"

"Phil! Okay first of all you need to calm down! Just relax for a moment and then-"

"Yeah I need to calm down. Okay I have biology first, that's okay class I can just think about it in school. We should really go now." 

"wa-" Pj didn't have time to say anything and Dan was already gone.

 

5 minutes ago

_When Phil came to school he immediately bumped to Pj._

_"Hey Phil- wow did you sleep at all this night?"_

_"Yeah, but I woke up at like 3 am."_

_"Did you have that dream again?"_

_"Yeah but..."_

_"But what?"_

_"I- I think i saw my soulmate tonight."_

_"What? Really? That's awesome!"_

_"Yeah...."_

_"What? Why are you so sad?"_

_"What if I never find him? What if i will know he's there somewhere but we will never meet?"_

_"Oh my God Phil! Why are you so pessimistic all the time? Of course you will find him!"_

_"Yeah.. I have to go now, I need to do my math homework before class."_

_"Okay bye"_

_"Bye"_

 

 "This is going to be so much fun!" Pj said to himself as he watched Dan leave.

* * *

 Dan was so happy when school finally ended,  because all day he was thinking bout his soulmate and how was he going to find him. When he came out of school he saw Pj who told him Phil had to go home.

"Do you want to come to my place? We can watch something or... "

"Or talk about your soulmate?"

"Yeah or that... "

"So what are you going to do?"

"About my soulmate? I don't know."

"Aren't there supposed to be some signs about your soulmate?"

"Yeah but I don't think you can see them in the first dream."

"Maybe you will find out something about him after few dreams or I don't know maybe you will even meet him really soon."

"I really doubt that but I still hope I will find him soon."

"What do you know, maybe you will. Should I call Phil to come?"

"I don't know, he doesn't really like the soulmate stuff, I don't think he will care about this."

"Don't worry I'm pretty sure he will care." 

* * *

When Phil came to Dan's house they were already in the half of Mario cart race, so he just sat next to them. After a while they finished the game so they decided to order pizza. While they were eating Dan and Pj were talking about something but Phil couldn't stop thinking about his soulmate. 

"Hey Phil are you OK?" Dan asked after few minutes

"Yeah I'm fine I'm just thinking about something"

"Really? What-"

Pj's phone started ringing so he quickly grabbed it and ran to other room. 

"So what were you thinking about?"

"My soulmate..."

"Oh I thought you didn't care about that."

"I didn't, but then I saw him... last night..."

"Oh my God Phil that's amazing!"

Pj quickly came to the room and took his stuff before running away and shouting "Sorry guys Chris called me I have to go now. Bye!"

"That was weird" said Phil after Pj left.

"Yeah I hope everything is fine. Anyway what were you saying about your soulmate?"

"Right, I saw him this night for the first time, but it was kinda weird because I had this dream before so why did I see him this night?"

"I don't know... but i guess i should tell you that I saw my soulmate too!"

"Wow, really? That's great! "

"Yeah, I'm just little worried that I won't find him..."

"Don't worry I'm sure you'll find him."

"So what was your dream about?"

"Well I was running from someone, I don't know who, and then I tried to hide in some old building but they got in and then I got in some room but I did't know what to do so I decided to jump out of window and then I saw him. In the other building."

 Dan was looking at him with open mouth and he didn't know what to say.

"Dan are you okay?"

"You saw your soulmate THIS night in THIS dream?"

"Yeah why? What's wrong?"

"Phil, I had this dream this night! I saw my soulmate in this exact dream!"

"What? Does that mean... we're..."

"Soulmates? Yeah..."

Phil didn't know what to do. Dan was his soulmate? He always liked him a little more than he should like his best friend but he never thought they could be soulmates. He did't know how long he was thinking but suddenly he felt Dan's lips on his. And it felt so good. Kissing his best friend AND soulmate. After few seconds Dan pulled away and whispered "I love you... Soulmate" "I love you too soulmate" Phil smiled at him before kissing him again. And he knew he did't want to stop any time soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! So this is it... I don't even know what to say this took me so long you have no idea. But seriously I hope you like it and please tell me what you think about it. And I will see if I should write some more.
> 
> Byeeeeee :)


End file.
